Confusing Love
by Love2WriteHP
Summary: It stars off as the usual, Hermione, Harry, and Ron gather at where it was once, The Black House. During their summer Hermione is falling in love with two boys, unfortunately... she's confused on which one she really likes. Okay well reveiw pleaz sorry bo


The day was boring, just like any other day at 12th Grimaud Place. Harry and Ron were gathered in Hermione's room. Harry hadn't spoken all that day, it had been a week since school had ended.  
  
"Harry..." Ron began.  
  
Harry looked up.  
  
"What happened in that room? You know the one with the door..and.." Ron paused.  
  
"I, Ron." Harry sat on his bed looking saddened. "I don't want to talk about it just yet after all that has happened.."  
  
Hermione gave Ron a dirty look.  
  
"I'm gunna go..talk to.." Harry stood up. "I'm going to go, I'll be back." He exited out the door, he was sick of being asked questions when was everything going to end?  
  
"Hermione I am sorry but I want to know, when is he going to tell us? I hate not knowing what is going on." Ron snapped.  
  
"How can you be so selfish, he's just lost another that he was close too." Hermione looked at him in disgust.  
  
"I'm sorry... I.. we lost someone too..."  
  
"But Harry's lost his third.."  
  
"Yeah, your right." He sat down by Hermione gathering his thoughts. At that moment Hermione burst out in tears crying. She hugged Ron.  
  
"Ron it's so terrible... I feel so bad for Harry, it's not fair for him." She cried into this chest. Ron just looked down at her stupidly.  
  
"I know Hermione...I know." He looked around the room as if someone was there to help him.  
  
She sobbed into his chest. She then looked up.  
  
"Ron thank you so much."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"We need to help Harry..."  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
Fred apparated into the room. "Hi kids!" He walked over to them and sat inbetween. "Hello Hermione!" He placed his arm over her playfully smiling at them. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Uh-yeah." Ron looked away.  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes.  
  
"Feels like a soap opera in here." Fred apparated out in disgust.  
  
Ron got up and walked around her room pacing back and fourth, avoiding all eye contact with her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Hermione, when you first came to us, you were just this annoying snobby girl with losts of hair, big teeth, and a bad attitude."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"And now...I, every time you leave the room I want to be with you.." Ron looked at her confused.  
  
"Okay.." Hermione nodded.  
  
Ron picked up a quill from her shelf, he was playing with it in his hands when it snapped.  
  
"Ron?, all day you've been acting strange." Hermione went over to him and grabbed his hands hugging him.  
  
"Um." Ron managed to say.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hermione, why do we hug so much more often?" Ron was red. "Before when I knew you,...we never..really hugged, at all."  
  
"Your right, Harry and I..did, but you..and I..never." She let go feeling dumb sitting back on her bed.  
  
"Hermione I've got something to tell you." Ron looked the other way.  
  
"Yes so do I."  
  
"Ron I like you."  
  
"Yes, me and Harry like you too." Swallows. "Oh." A smile played on Ron's face.  
  
Hermione went back over to him this time kissing him, she then stopped. "No, I'm not even sure that was a mutual kiss, I'm so sorry." She ran out of the room and down the hall coliding into Fred and George.  
  
"Oi Hermione!"  
  
"Sorry," she stood up, "didn't see you two.  
  
"Where's ronnie?" Fred asked.  
  
"Uh, in my room..I think."  
  
"Why is he in your room?" George asked accusingly a smile on his face.  
  
"I..don't know." Hermione said just wanting to get passed them.  
  
"Kids! Dinner!" Ms. Weasley called.  
  
At dinner:  
  
Hermione sat down quietly not eating anything, Ron was stabbing his food, and Harry was playing with his vegitables.  
  
"Why is it so damn quiet in here, its like a funeral home." Fred said, his eyes widened when Lupin and Harry looked up at him. "I mean.." He sighed. "Sorry." He looked down avoiding the looks he was getting.  
  
Hermione stood up, "I'm not, um, hungry." She turned on her heel and ran up the stairs and into her room.  
  
"Whats wrong with her?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know I'll find out." apparates into her room.  
  
"Fre-" Ms. Weasley began but he was gone.  
  
"Hermione, whats wrong?" Fred asked her as he sat down on her bed.  
  
"Nothing." She lied.  
  
"Hermione just say it." Fred assured her.  
  
"Okay, I kind of did something that I'm not sure I was supposed to do?"  
  
Fred didn't follow.  
  
"Wait, does this have to do with Ron? And why he was in your room?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"I kissed him Fred." Hermione said shyly.  
  
"You..kissed Ron?"  
  
"Yes..." She looked up.  
  
"Out of all of us?"  
  
"Yes, Fred, I kissed Ron."  
  
"It's just..."  
  
"Just?"  
  
"Well..why Ron?"  
  
"What are you jealous?" She joked.  
  
"No, I just don't see how you can kiss Ron."  
  
"Well I did, what should I do?"  
  
"Well, I think.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You should kiss someone who knows how to kiss then compare it." He grabbed Hermione and kissed her for a couple of moments leaving her speechless. He apparated out of the room with a grin on his face.  
  
She fell back onto her bed. "No this cannot...be happening."  
  
Fred landed in his chair. "Hermione is definetely not feeling well." He sighed. "Poor girl."  
  
"What did you do to her Ron?" George asked.  
  
"Nothing.." Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"Ah, okay." Fred said.  
  
"What did you say?" Ron said.  
  
"Oh, nothing..we just talked..." Fred said slyly.  
  
Ron raised his eye brows, so did Harry.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed combing out her hair she looked in the mirror and let out a shriek. She thought she had seen Sirius behind her.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione..." Fred said.  
  
"Probably just saw a spider." Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked behind her, nope. No dog. She turned back in the mirror to see the image again she let out a louder shriek.  
  
"I'm gunna go check on her." He ran up the stairs.  
  
"Nah, I will." Fred apparated up in the room.  
  
"Damit." Said Ron angrily, he ran up the stairs tripped and turned down the hall.  
  
"Hermione you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.." She smiled. "About earlier."  
  
Fred looked at her in the eye, not concerned about the event that happened earlier.  
  
" Your sure?"  
  
"Fred the kiss.. it was..."  
  
Ron banged on the door. He opened it up. "You bastard!" Ron roared.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?" Fred asked innocently.  
  
"You tried.." Ron breathed. "To beat me..up here."  
  
"No I heard a noise and assumed it was Hermione."  
  
"No, I heard a noise and assumed it was Hermione."  
  
"No." Ron spat.  
  
"Reguardless...." She interrupted. "I'm fine."  
  
"Ron, I'm fine." She thanked him for comming up. "Good night prince charming." She laughed as he left unwillingly.  
  
"Look now about that kiss....Fred it was.. I really..."  
  
"Needed it?" Fred smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I think so..." She smiled hugging him.  
  
"That's good to know.." He nodded. "Now I think you should get some sleep.  
  
"Your right.." She turned off her light and slipped under the covers as he apparated out of the room meeting Ron back down at the table, she fell asleep soon after. 


End file.
